


Obliviate

by SupremeBotDaddy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Child Death, M/M, dont worry, mentioned only - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeBotDaddy/pseuds/SupremeBotDaddy
Summary: Tom broke Regulus' heart. He tries to apologize, but Regulus isn't having it. And so the twisted Cycle begins for our dear Regulus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot that I thought of.

November 18, 1966

Regulus didn't know what to say. Here was the man who broke his heart, on his knees with tears streaming down his face, in front of him with his appearance disheveled. His black hair hung low, bordering upon entering his beautiful red eyes, and his skin was sickly pale as if he had stopped taking care of himself. This man was far from the well-groomed, alpha Tom that Regulus knew.

        “Please…” The middle-aged man pleaded, casting his eyes upward toward his former lover’s face, “I’m so sorry…” Regulus was still as beautiful as he had been when they were together, dark curls lightly framing his fair face. Tom briefly wondered if they were still as soft as he remembered them being during… certain activities. He mentally kicked himself for thinking of that particular subject when he was supposed to be apologizing.

        “Why should I forgive you?” Regulus managed to murmur as he stared down at the broken man before him, “I found you in _our_ bed with that… that _whore Barty!”_ Tom flinched at his tone and looked back at the ground away from the furious omega. “I had to watch our children-- _our children!_ \-- born dead!” Regulus continued in a menacing hiss. “They had to come out of _my_ body, so don’t think that a small little _“Sorry!”_ can fix it!” The alpha on the ground sank lower, his shoulders shaking but he kept quiet for the sake of trying not to infuriate Regulus further.

        “The mark has healed by now,” Regulus stated in a voice colder than ice. “So our relationship is very officially _over_.” With that, he turned on his heel and strode away.

* * *

        Tom watched the omega leave, feeling choked up. _So this is that feeling… heartbreak?_ He thought as he resisted his urge to go after Regulus. The alpha knew that he wasn’t ever going to regain Regulus’ love. He slowly got to his feet and smiled a broken smile.

        “That’s okay,” He reassured himself. “If he can’t be mine again, then no one else can have him either.” He then turned and apparated back to his mansion. “Lucius!” The long-haired, blond beta quickly rushed to the alpha.

        “Yes, my lord?”

        “Execute Order 69.”

        “M-my lord, you can’t be serious!” Lucius protested with wide eyes, staring at the broken alpha. He flinched when Tom silently stared him down. “R-right… of course…” He hurried away, lest he incur his lord’s wrath, but was stopped by Tom calling him again.

        “One more thing, Lucius,” Tom said. “I am no longer Tom. I am Lord Voldemort.” Lucius bit his lip nervously but then nodded.

        “O-of course,” He managed to say. “Shall I go now then, my lord?” Voldemort nodded slowly and turned away from Lucius.

“You may leave now.”

  
  


        Regulus was home alone when it happened. He heard a quiet thud from the living room, making Regulus sit up in his bed. The omega narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he shifted to get up off the bed. Soft footsteps were heard in the hallway, walking down slowly to make their way to Regulus’ door. Regulus stared at his bedroom door, heart pounding as he tensed up to be ready to run. Time seemed to still as the knob rattled slightly and turned at a suspenseful, slow pace. After a painfully long silence, the door finally swung open.

        “Sirius!” Regulus exclaimed with a hint of relief as he let out the breath he was holding. The older Black brother grinned at Regulus.

        “Didn’t know you were still awake, little brother!” Sirius said. Regulus shifted his gaze away from his alpha brother.

“I couldn’t sleep,” He murmured simply. Sirius frowned and came over to the bed, sitting on the edge.

“What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing is wrong!” Regulus snapped defensively, which earned him a disbelieving look from Sirius. Regulus sighed and crossed his arms. “Fine. Tom came up to me today and tried to win me back.” Sirius blinked.

“That’s all this is about? You rejected him, didn’t you? So why can’t you sleep because of that?” He asked. Regulus shot the alpha a look.

“He just seemed so… broken,” The omega answered slowly. “He was crying and begging me to forgive him. I felt sorry for him, like I had made the wrong decision.” Sirius growled a bit and hugged his little brother close.

“You made the right choice,” He told him firmly. “He was in bed with a different person! I don’t know why Tom expected everything to be okay after that!” Regulus bit his lip and slowly returned Sirius’ hug, nuzzling his shoulder.

“R-right…” He said softly. “The right decision…” Sirius smiled warmly and kissed the omega’s head.

“Now you need to get some sleep, okay?” He chuckled. “You look exhausted.” Regulus nodded slowly and pulled himself away from his brother’s warmth, laying down once more.

“Will you stay with me tonight?” He asked quietly after a few moments.

“Of course,” Sirius said. “Just let me shower and change, okay?” Regulus nodded again and curled up under his blankets, hugging one of his many pillows. Sirius got up and emptied his pockets onto the dresser before turning toward the master bathroom.

“Your soaps are under the sink,” Regulus commented. Sirius nodded.

“Thanks for keeping them,” He said. “Those were expensive.” With that, Sirius closed the bathroom door and quickly hopped into the shower.

When Sirius got out of the shower, Regulus was fast asleep in the bed. His breathing was soft and he looked somewhat peaceful as his hair fell into his face. The older brother smiled at the sight and walked over to the bed. He gently moved Regulus’ hair out of his face before climbing onto the bed, making Regulus whine at the displacement. The younger male opened his eyes tiredly and looked at Sirius.

“I never said you could wake me up,” He pouted, making Sirius chuckle.

“Wasn’t trying to wake you,” He said. “Sorry. How can I make it up to you?” Regulus huffed and lifted the blanket for Sirius to get under before moving close to the older male, curling up.

“Cuddles…” He mumbled, wrapping an arm around Sirius’ torso. Sirius chuckled again and brought his brother closer.

Regulus smiled sleepily, burying his face into Sirius’ chest and closing his eyes. Sirius smiled as well, gently rubbing his brother’s back.

“I love you, little brother,” Sirius whispered as he closed his eyes. Regulus hummed a soft reply before drifting back off into sleep. Shortly after, Sirius fell asleep.

* * *

 

        Some time in the morning, Sirius woke up slowly and yawned as he stretched out on the bed. He didn’t feel Regulus beside him and assumed the younger must have woken up earlier. He sat up and looked around groggily. One of the blankets was in a crumpled heap on the floor, making Sirius blink. _Regulus never leaves the blankets on the floor,_ he thought. He got up and picked up the blanket, placing it back on the bed before leaving the room.

        “Regulus?” He called but frowned when he didn’t receive an answer. He started to wander about the house in search of his brother, still calling his name in hopes that Regulus was just off somewhere else and unable to hear him. Sirius gained a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach and his blood ran cold when there was no trace of Regulus to be found. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sirius rushed to answer it.

        “Reg--!” He started but cut himself off when he saw that the person at the door wasn’t a locked out Regulus. Instead, it was someone wearing a black cloak and a weird mask over their face. “What the? Who are--” He was cut off by a flash of light and a cry of _“Obliviate!”_ Sirius crumpled to the floor. The masked stranger quickly closed and locked the front door of Regulus’ home before apparating away. The masked man stripped himself of his cloak and mask to reveal a very fancy and expensive set of dress robes. Rodolphus ran a hand through the thick, brown curls on his head, sweeping the hair out of his face as he sighed.

        “Well that’s over with now,” He muttered before heading off towards Diagon Alley, having landed himself in Knockturn Alley. He walks to Watson & Cricke’s Realtor, going in and seating himself at one of the desks within. A stout man with a bushy mustache soon sat across from him.

        “Ah Lord Lestrange!” The man said jovially. “How pleasant to see you again! Here to manage your properties?” Rodolphus smiled a bit and nodded.

        “Indeed, Mr. Watson,” He said in a level voice. “Just one in particular however. The tenant is Regulus Black.” Watson nodded.

        “Yes, yes of course,” The mustached man hummed. “I have the records right here. What is it you wish to do?”

        “I wish to inform you that Regulus is no longer the tenant. Instead, it is his brother, Sirius Black,” Rodolphus answered. “Regulus is no longer able to live there. I’ve evicted him.”

        “That’s a shame, I always thought Regulus was a nice omega,” Watson said. “It’s very difficult for an omega to get a property without an alpha.” Rodolphus hummed and nodded absently as he watched Watson adjust the records. “I suppose people always hide the worst sides of themselves though.”

        “Indeed.” Watson straightened up after he finished his task.

        “Everything should be in order now,” He told Rodolphus. The Lestrange nodded and stood, giving the other man a few Galleons and a slip of paper.

        “Please keep to the story that’s written on that paper,” He said with somewhat of an edge to his voice. “Otherwise…” He trailed off, not needing to finish the sentence as Watson paled.

        “Y-yes, of course!” Watson said hurriedly. “I will do as you ask!” Rodolphus nodded slowly, staring down at the short man before turning away with a swish of his cloak. He strode toward the door.

        “Good day to you, Mr. Watson,” He murmured before exiting.

* * *

 

        Regulus woke in a soft bed, covered with a thick comforter. He blinked slowly and sat up, looking around. _Where am I?_ He slowly started to get out of the bed but froze when a woman came rushing into the room.

        “Oh dear, don’t get out of bed yet!” She said in a cheery voice. “You aren’t ready yet!” Regulus blinked at the portly woman, who wore what seemed to be a seamstress outfit. She beamed at him. “Back into the bed, dearie.” Seeing no choice other than to obey, the omega did so.

        “Where am I?” He asked in confusion. “I wasn’t here when I fell asleep. Wait… Where’s Sirius?” The woman gave him an amused look.

        “Of course you were here!” She said. “And who is this Sirius you’re asking about? You don’t know anyone named Sirius.” Regulus blinked and looked at the woman indignantly.

        “Don’t tell me what I know and don’t know!” He snapped at her. “This is kidnapping, you know!” The woman remained smiling at him, but there was a dangerous twinkle in her eye that sent chills down Regulus’ spine and made him inch back a little on the bed.

        “Don’t talk to me in that tone, dearie,” The woman said curtly. “You’ll be living here with me for a while now. Your memories of this life will be erased and new memories will be made for you.” Regulus’ eyes widened.

        “W-what?!” He exclaimed. “You can’t do that!” The woman chuckled at his reaction.

        “I think you’ll find that I can,” She said. “I’ve been paid quite a lot to carry this out.” The omega stared at her, shaking and backing up further on the bed. _She couldn’t be an alpha,_ he thought frantically, _only alphas can do that kind of magic!_ The woman came toward the bed.

        “Get over here,” She ordered sharply. Regulus whimpered and found himself unable to stop himself from obeying her command, moving closer to the edge of the bed. _How is she an alpha?_ The woman smiled at him again. “Good boy. If you’re wondering how I could be an alpha, then I’ll tell you. It’s just a mutation I was born with. I was supposed to be a beta. I still react like a beta, but I can act as an alpha and have omegas like you obey.”

        “Why… Why are you doing this?” Regulus asked softly. The female alpha smiled and didn’t answer. Instead, she took him to a bathroom that had a bathtub full of steaming hot water.

        “Strip and bathe,” She told him. “Don’t miss a spot. I can’t have a dirty omega in my omega house, that would really drive away business.” Again, Regulus couldn’t stop his body from obeying. He tried desperately to stop himself from pulling off his robes, at least wanting some privacy. The woman laughed as if she knew what he wanted.

        “There’s no privacy in an omega house,” She told him. “But after you’ve bathed, you’ll get the privacy you wanted. After all, my employer paid for you to be Untouched.” Regulus looked at the woman quickly with wide eyes. _Untouched?! That’s torture!_ He stepped into the bath and winced at how hot it was, but proceeded to get fully into the water even though his skin started to burn a bit. He bathed as fast and thoroughly as he could, desperately wanting to get out of the hot water. Once he finished, he hopped out of the bathtub and splashed some of the water onto the floor.

        “Tsk tsk, we can’t have you going around and making a mess!” The woman scolded. “Get a towel and wipe it up!”

* * *

 

        The impromptu training lasted a month before Regulus found himself doing the things he was expected to do automatically. He hadn’t met any of the other omegas that were supposed to be in the omega house, and he was starting to be affected by his isolation. He stayed laying in his bed, curled up under the comforter. He didn’t move when he heard the door open. The mistress of the omega house came in.

        “It’s time, dearie,” She told him. Regulus didn’t react, feeling numb. “Sit up.” He obeyed slowly and looked at her. She smiled at him and comes over to the bed, holding a glass full of a black liquid. She held it out to him. “Drink.” Regulus stared at the glass before taking it and downing the liquid quickly. The liquid was ice cold and plunged into his stomach. Slowly, the cold feeling spread through his veins and went through his whole body, which caused him to shiver. The female alpha watched him.

        “What is this…?” Regulus managed to bring himself to ask, his voice hoarse. She looked at him.

        “You don’t need to know,” She answered as she took out a long, thin piece of wood from her robes. _A wand…_ Regulus thought. She held the tip of it to Regulus’ head. “Are you ready?” The omega shook his head and closed his eyes, knowing that his answer didn’t matter.

_“Obliviate.”_


	2. Omegaverse Explained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an explanation of the rules in my omegaverse! Of course, everyone's ideas are different. But these are mine~

  * Omegas can go into heat. When mated during that heat, there is a chance of children being conceived. 
  * During an omega's pregnancy, their alpha needs to be there with them to support them and give them everything they need (that includes some fuck)
  * An alpha claims an omega through a bite on the omega's neck or shoulder.
  * Omega houses exist. Omega houses are places that unclaimed omegas can go to be bought by an alpha. Extensive research into an omega's sexual history is done in order to determine whether that omega can become an Untouched omega.
  * Untouched omegas are omegas that are deprived of all physical and emotional contact until they are bought by an alpha. Untouched omegas are normally raised from birth, as it is easier to control them. Untouched omegas are extremely valuable and sought after because of how well they bond with an alpha, even if the alpha is abusive.
  * Unfortunately, it is not uncommon for an alpha to knock up an omega then abandon them. The emotional stress of this often can be fatal to the children and the omega. Other causes of miscarriages/Omega death are emotional trauma during the relationship, stress, and other such things.
  * An alpha has a knot that locks him and the omega together for a time.
  * Female alphas are unheard of.
  * Omega houses are usually run by betas, as they are unaffected by an omega's heat.



 

> Ask any questions you have in the comments, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, so I decided to just leave this as a one shot. Simply because I've had no inspiration to write the sequel, and it's just not meant to have one ^-^"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
